Daigo Osuushi
Elijah Niklaus Zasshu' ( 'エリヤ雑種, ' Zasshu Elijah') is''' t'he owner of Beat Lynx TH170WD and executive member of the Dark Nebula. Elijah has become the world's very first Hybrid, due to the' Storm. History Metal Fight Beyblade: Darkness Rising '''N/A Powers and abilities Hybrids inherit supernatural physical prowess of both vampires and werewolves. Their abilities enhance with age, blood consumption, and due to their werewolf heritage. They also possess a wide array of additional abilities including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves and vampires. Because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their wolf form boosts their power. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. *'Super Speed '- Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampire. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Healing Factor '- Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. *'Super Durability' - Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued. *'Super Senses' - Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. *'Immortality' - Hybrids do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as wolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their wolf forms. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of using their wolf features to further supplement their abilities. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bites. Werewolf venom is always at a hybrid's disposal unlike werewolves themselves which produce them during full moons. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Immunity to Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Beyblades(s) Beat Lynx TH170WD - Elijah's one and only Beyblade and is the modifed version of Vulcan Leone CH120D. Face Bolt: Lynx Clear Wheel: Lynx Metal Wheel: Beat Track: Triple Height 170 Bottom: Wide Defense Dark Move(s) Diving Fang - 'Diving Fang is a special move where Elijah calls upon Lynx to dive onto the opponent with extreme crushing force. Gallery BeatLynx5.PNG|Beat Lynx in it's Defense Mode. BeatLynx6.PNG|Beat Lynx in it's Attack Mode. BeatLynxBeast.PNG|Elijah threatening the residents of Metal Bey City. Johannes_Pic_3.png|Elijah preparing to launch his Beat Lynx. Quotes *"Go now, Lynx! Special move, Diving Fang! Go now!" *" Spin Track Change!" *"Attack now, Lynx!"'' ' Category:Character Category:Male Category:Advanced Human Category:Legendary Blader